venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
Higgilydiggilyhögan
Higglydigglyhögen is the name of a collective of clones who first appeared in the video "FUNNY POKEMON! - Gmod Charizard Playermodel Mod (Garry's Mod)", and making further appearances in the "FNAF SCHOOL ROLEPLAY (Garry's Mod)" and "PAPA ACACHALLA IS MISSING! - Gmod Funny Siblings Roleplay (Garry's Mod)" videos. He is also the reason Papa Acachalla moved house. Högen appears to have taken Officer Maloney's role of law enforcement in Butts, N.C. Some of Higgilydiggilyhögen's clones have joined the Paranormal Investigators Extraordinaire, one of his clones had a partner named John "Jack" Chica and they both investigated a High School for parnormal activity and for some missing students but Him and John died so Johnny Ghost and Toast took over the investigation. Batch 837 of Higgilydiggilyhögen was faulty and as a result all Higgilydiggilyhögens in that batch have the power to phase through solid objects and are part "Gumby". However this clone was a creation of Johnny Toast's damaged mind. Batch number 632 was the host of the show Looking at This House, in which he interviewed Hanna Montana and her incomplete clone. This Higglydiggilylthögen was proficient in cloning others to the hundreds. Biography BEAUTIFUL Vacation Roleplay Map Högen first appears as an unnamed Government agent working undercover at the Lalala Ocean Resort that Papa Acachalla and Billy stayed at. Acachalla recognised him as an agent as soon as they met, but was forced to ask him for help in finding his son as Billy had gone missing. Högen constantly took pictures of him in case he drowned in the pool however, and this annoyed Papa to the point that he shot and killed him. Charizard Mod The first of many Higgilydiggilyhögens inspected the Acachalla residence for a public disturbance. When finding a Charizard (later revealed to be Sue) outside he continuously commanded Gertrude to bring the Charizard indoors, only to be killed after threatening to arrest the entire Acachalla residence. However a second Higgilydiggilyhögen returned in the first one's place, explaining that he was one of 9,998 (9,999 before Gertude killed the first). Annoyed by this Gertrude sent Sally, who then sent Freddie to kill the detective, only for him to escape into their house. Horrified by the house's condition, Higgilydiggilyhögen demanded an explanation. While Gertrude blamed said occurrences on their couch, the clone saw this as a hallucination brought on by macaroni. He was killed by Gertrude for attempting to arrest her again. A third Higgilydiggilyhögen appeared only to be devoured by Freddie. The fourth nearly shared such a fate but escaped to further scold the Acachallas' wrong doing. Being so disgusted, the detective claimed the Acachallas' home to be a cesspool of crime and called in an air strike, one in which he did not survive. A fifth clone appeared and disguised himself as Papa Acachalla. When he was revealed, he attempted to escape but failed and Gertrude killed him with the crossbow. Jordan has stated that he "has no idea what the video was about and he hopes that it is not canon, but it probably is." FNAF School Mod Higgilydiggilyhögen and John investigate disappearances at the Black Veil High School undercover, but are both killed and are unable to prevent the apocalypse, forcing Johnny Ghost and Johnny Toast to intervene. Bugs Bunny Mod Although he doesn't' make a direct appearance, Higgilydiggilyhögen is mentioned and stated as being the reason that Papa Acachalla moves his entire family into Maloney's house, due to his discovering the illegal operations. PAPA ACACHALLA IS MISSING! Higgilydiggilyhögen came back to the new Acachalla household to investigate the disappearance of Papa Acachalla, little realizing that Gertrude had accidentally sent him to the Dark Souls universe with Gramama Acachalla's Crowbar. The first one was killed with a harpoon before even coming near the house; the second one came in and warned the Acachalla's against any wrongdoing in their new house before also being killed. The third one cam up with a sneakier method; sneak in by pretending to be a Girl Scout selling cookies. The ruse was quickly discovered and he hid in the basement. Sally found him and he begged her not to tell them, but when he revealed he didn't have any cookies she killed him. A fourth one then forced his way in by deleting the door but he was also killed. Ghost Hunters After the apparent death of Johnny Ghost, a clone from the 387th batch was chosen as his replacement. He along with Johnny Toast, investigated a hunted prison. It was there that he revealed that batch 387 was faulty and as a result of this, he can phase through solid objects. However, towards the end, Toast decided to try and leave the prison when the possibility of Jimmy Casket being there came up but found himself unable to. Higgily had a panic attack when a ghost attacked him, had a lung-ception and Toast was forced to apply "the Ding Dong Song" to save his life. This episode was later revealed to have all been a dream. Splatoon Movie Higgilydiggilyhögen was the cameraman for the movie. CRAZY BATTLE ARENA! Hogen was the grand owner of the arena Sally was taken to for execution after Sally crashed a truck into a Waffle House. Sally, however, survived the arena and started an insurrection, and Hogen was killed by a T-Rex attacking his car, causing it to explode. Happy Thanksgiving 3! Högen was called in to arrest the Acachalla family after Gertrude killed Officer Maloney. However, when having Billy's respawn ability explained to him and saying that what he does is similar, Gertrude considers this enough of a technicality to get away with killing him. Personality Higgilydiggilyhögen is completely by the book in every aspect in his job. Each and every clone shows no sympathy for those who violate his supposed codes. Even when their is obvious flaws in said codes, claiming "I don't make the rules, I just enforce them." The detective sees loopholes to his codes frustrating and tries to resolve them as much as possible. Higgilydiggilyhögen is quick to to accuse and scold even when his life is in danger of doing so. Strangely enough none of the clones seem to attempt be capable of physically apprehend perpetrators and depend solely on the subject's compliance and authority, both of which he never has. This is possibly due to the fact that they are all clones. Only one up to date has had a gun at their disposal, but he was very hesitant to use it. It seems that some Higgilydiggilyhögen's have for varied personality than others. Like being more violent, or more cowardly. These unique batches usually work different occupations than inspecting. Such as working for P.I.E or even being a host of a TV show. The only thing Higglydiggilyhögen enjoys more than enforcing the law is, presenting / screaming his name for little to no reason. With each Higglydigglyhögen pronouncing their name differently depending on their mood and personality. The clone from Batch 387 seemed closer to that of Hudson from Aliens - freaking out at everything and continually saying "man". He is also a bit of a narcissist, going on repeatedly about how good looking he is, although not to the extent of Jose Jose Jose Jose. Because Higglydigglyhögen's do not come back from the dead and can only be replaced by another clone, they are not armed with the knowledge of what killed their precursors. Thus several Higglydiggglyhögens often die during the span of a single mission because they all continue to make similar mistakes. trivia * Higgilydiggilyhögen may not be the only clone batch used by the government, as during a TTT episode the soldiers explained their identical appearances by stating that they worked for the government. Category:Gmod Characters Category:Cop Category:Clones Category:Government Category:There's quite a lot of them Category:Poltergeist Hunters Category:Paranormal Investigators Category:Character Category:Police